Rooms of Insanity
by Hyperchick85
Summary: Crossover of YYH, IY, and RK. 6 characters 2 rooms. How will they survive? Bad summary, please read to find out more. Rated for language. Ch 3 is finally up!
1. Prologue: Into The Rooms

Hola! This little insanity fic is a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, and Rurouni Kenshin. It is the fisrt fic that I am posting on this site. (I write lot's of these things, I just never post them) Please read and review! Don't flame me too bad. (Flames will be used to torture my 6 victims of this story) Enjoy!!!!!! a/n: The real title of this fic is "Locked in a room", but I noticed that title is already used, and I hate copying things, so I retitled it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Ai.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Rooms of Insanity  
prologue  
  
*stuff* = actions  
  
Ai: Hello, welcome to my torture-chamber... er, umm... I mean dojo. I am going to be conducting a small experiment of locking some "specially" chosen anime characters in rooms together and observing how they kill each... I mean react with eachother. I have two rooms. In room one I will put Kurama from YYH, Miroku from IY, and the ever so loveable Kenshin from RK. In room two will be Hiei from YYH , *Start staring at one of my many Hiei picture collections* InuYasha from IY, and Sanosuke from RK. Hee hee... Hiei and InuYasha locked in a room together, I SMELL BLOODSHED! I just hope Sanosuke remembers that umbrella I advised him to bring. ^_^ Oh yay! Sounds like my victims have arrived!  
  
Miroku: *Walking in* Hi, I'm here.  
  
Ai: Hey Miroku!, where's InuYasha?  
  
Miroku: He's comming. I needed some persuation from Kagome to get him here.  
  
Kagome: *Outside the room* Sit boy!  
  
InuYasha: Wah!!! *crash*  
  
Ai: Oh! I see...  
  
Kagome: *Pushes InuYasha in* Here he is.  
  
Ai: Thanks Kagome! *Kagome leaves* Hey there InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: Why should I have to be here?  
  
Miroku: Oh calm down InuYasha. Ai must have some good reason for wanting us here.  
  
Ai: *Evil chuckle* Yeah, I have a good reason alright. Oh look! more uh... visitors.  
  
*Kurama and Hiei walk in*  
  
Kurama: Hello Ai.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Ai: Hi guys! Oh shit! *Hiding my Hiei pictures*  
  
Hiei: What are you hiding?  
  
Ai: Oh...nothing.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Who are they and why am I here?  
  
Kurama: Yes, I have been wondering the same thing.  
  
Ai: You'll find out as soon as the other two arrive.  
  
InuYasha: What other two?  
  
*As if on cue, Kenshin and Sanosuke strut in, Sanosuke carring an umbrella and Kenshin as cheerful as ever.*  
  
Ai: Hey there boys!  
  
Kenshin: Hello miss Ai, how are you today?  
  
Sanosuke: Hi, hey why did I need to bring this umbrella?  
  
Ai: Oh don't worry Sano, You'll find out soon enough. *Glancing at a scowling InuYasha and Hiei* This is gonna be great. Ok boys, follow me. *The six follow me to two padlocked doors, behind which are the rooms. I unlock the doors* Ok, Kenshin, Miroku, and Kurama into room one, Hiei, Sano, and InuYasha go into room two.  
  
Miroku and Sanosuke: Ok. *Walk in their rooms*  
  
Ai: Excelent... Uh, hey you four, kindly do as I say.  
  
Kurama: Not to be rude, but only a fool would blindly step into a room sealed by a padlocked door.  
  
Kenshin: Sorry, but I agree, that I do.  
  
Ai: *Putting an arm around each of their shoulders* Oh come on guys, you can trust me.  
  
Kurama:......  
  
Kenshin: *Sweatdrop* It's not that we don't trust you miss Ai, It's uh...  
  
Kurama: Just not wise!  
  
Ai: *Evil grin* Just not wise? Do explain to me exactly what you mean by that.  
  
Kurama: *Sweatdrop* Nevermind, I'll just trust you on this one.  
  
Ai: *Looking directly at Kenshin with my evil grin*  
  
Kenshin: *All nervous* I-I'll go into the room, that I will!  
  
*They join Miroku in their room*  
  
Ai: Very good. Well, Hiei, InuYasha, what are you waiting for?  
  
InuYasha: *Scowling*  
  
Hiei: *In a cold tone of voice* I don't go where people tell me to. And I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. (a/n: Does that sound typical Hiei or what? ^_^)  
  
InuYasha: *Glaring at Hiei* Well, aren't you the cheerful one.  
  
Hiei: *Mumbles* fools.  
  
InuYasha: What the hell did you just call me?!  
  
Hiei: *Glaring at InuYasha* Hn!  
  
InuYasha: *Making a fist* Why you little...  
  
Ai: Ok! Enough of this nonsense! *Shove them both into their room and bolt the door shut* Whew! That was fun! * I look over and notice Kenshin, Kurama, and Miroku peeking out from their room with curious looks on their faces. I calmly walk over to them and they look at me with innocent smiles*  
  
Miroku: Umm... what exactly are you planning to do with us?  
  
Ai: * I simply smile sweetly as I close and lock their door. Then I go over to my couch and take out my Hiei photo collection and proceed to look at it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hiei and InuYasha fighting before they even get into the room. What will happen next? Nobody knows!! *insert creepy, mystical music* Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Also, if anybody has ideas for what should happen to the guys, to mabey liven it up a bit, I am happy to accept submissions. (Even though I wrote this a few months ago, altering in some detail is a simple task) Oh, and por favor, make any submissions NON-YAOI! muchas gracias! If I get good reviews, I will continue to write as soon as possible! 


	2. Ch 1 Evil Plan Unfolds

Hello again! Sorry for the daylay, but I am out of school on June 10, and my teachers have been cramming students with loads of final exam prep. homework. Because of this excessive work load, I've been buisy. I Hope you enjoyed my prologue, now it's time for ch. 1! Oh, and I hate to have to admit to this, but in my opinion, this chapter is sorta lame, but it kinda explains the story a bit. Please don't flame me too bad if you don't like it very much. I tried to keep in some humor. The next chapter will be better! Man! I talk a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Rurouni Kenshin, but Ai is my own character.  
  
ch. 1  
Evil Plan  
  
InuYasha: *Pounding on the door with his fists* OPEN UP!!! LET ME OUT NOW!!! You are so gonna regret this. OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Hey! Calm down!  
  
Hiei: Don't even bother with him. The fool is determined to bust down that door.  
  
Sanosuke: This is acually quite amusing, let's just watch.  
  
Hiei: *Smirks and nods in agreement*  
  
InuYasha: *Still pounding on the door* I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS ONE AI!!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR AND LET ME OUT NOW!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Miroku: She never answered my question...  
  
Kenshin: Perhaps Miss. Ai has some sort of evil plan for us. (a/n: I hate this line, that I do!)  
  
Kurama: I really should have known better upon seeing the padlocked doors.  
  
Kenshin: We had our doubts...  
  
Kurama: True, but we still ended up in her clutches.  
  
Miroku: Do you think there is any way we can escape from here?  
  
Kurama: *Studdying the door* Perhaps.  
  
Kenshin: We better not do anything that might cross Miss. Ai. Remember, she is the author of this story and can do whatever she wants with us. *Sweatdrop* I'd rather not find out what kind of punishment she'd have in store for us if we escaped.  
  
Kurama: Right, that would be most unpleasent  
  
Miroku: Can she really do whatever she wants with us?  
  
Kurama: Indeed.  
  
Kenshin: That she can.  
  
Kurama: And with her insane, unpredictable mind, we could be in trouble.  
  
Miroku: Hey what's this? *Finds a note on the table in the room and reads it to himself*  
  
Kurama: What is it?  
  
Miroku: A note from Ai.  
  
Kenshin: Read it.  
  
Miroku: Ok. Yeesh her writing is terrible!  
"Hi guys! You have been specially chosen to participate in a little 'experiment' of mine. You'll be locked in this room together until I say so. Have fun!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Sanosuke: What?! *He has just now discovered the note in his room*  
  
InuYasha: *Stops pounding* What is it?  
  
Sansouke: *Fuming* A note from Ai. Take a look for yourselves!  
  
*Hiei and InuYasha both grab the note away from Sanosuke, then do a tug-of -war over it, until it rips in half.  
  
Hiei: Fool! Look what you did!  
  
InuYasha: What I did?! You're the one who ripped it short-stuff!  
  
*While Hiei and InuYasha argue, Sanosuke walks over to the door and starts pounding on it*  
  
Sanosuke: Come on Ai! You can't do this to us!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Ai: They sure are making a lot of noise. Let's see what they're up to. * I put down my Hiei pics, turn on two T.V. screens linked to surveillance cameras in the rooms. In one room InuYasha is throwing punches at Hiei, who is dodging them all and Sanosuke pounding on the door. In the other room Miroku, Kurama, and Kenshin are just sitting around talking* Hmmm I might need to do something that will liven up the action in room one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kurama: Figures she'd pull something like this on us.  
  
Miroku: *Sigh* Right. Uh, what are your names? I'm Miroku  
  
Kenshin: My name is Kenshin  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama  
  
Miroku: Now that we've got that in order, what do we do now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Sanosuke: Damn it Ai, you can't do this to us! *Looks over at the fighting demons* Hey, can you guys give me a hand with this door?  
  
*Hiei and InuYasha ignore him, so he just sits down and watches them fight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Gee! Sounds like they're having fun !^_^ Please review and tell me what you think. Also, as I mentioned before, if anyone has ideas on what should happen to the guys, I will be happy to accept submissions. But please, NO YAOI!! Thank you. 


	3. Ch 2 Demons on Warpaths

Yay!!! Chapter two!!! As promised, this chapter is much better than chapter one. (or at least it is in my opinion) Anyway, let's start the Insanity once more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or InuYasha, but Ai is mine.  
  
Ch. 2  
Demons on warpaths and  
Miroku says stupid things  
  
*Stuff* = actions  
  
Kenshin: I wonder why Miss. Ai would want to do this to us?  
  
Kurama: Like I said, she has an insane, unpredictable mind.  
  
Miroku: Yeah, she's almost as annoying as demons  
  
Kurama: What?!  
  
Miroku: Ummm hmm. She is just like those damn demons. Sure, InuYasha and Shippo are alright. Demons are such hot-shots, going around thinking they can do what ever they want, just because they're big and powerful. They are hot headed too. Just the slightest offense and they want to kill! Or at least make lame death threats. And, even though Shippo is almost like a little brother to me, I'd have to say that kitsunes are the most annoying. All they ever do is cause mischif, and they think they know everything. Also, I sometimes wonder about all those "plant concotions" of theirs, they seem to know a little too much about botany if you ask me. *He looks up and sees Kenshin straining to hold back an extremely pissed off Kurama.* What's the matter with you Kurama? (a/n: dun dun dunnn! ^_^)  
  
Kenshin: You've...somehow angered him...with all of your talk about demons, that you...did. But I don't...see how, demons are just a...myth.  
  
Kurama: *Fuming* I am a demon! A kitsune to be exact! *Kenshin and Miroku anime fall*  
  
Miroku: Y-you're a demon? But you look so... uh... human to me.  
  
Kurama: That's because I've taken on a human form.  
  
Miroku: *Sweatdrop* Oh...  
  
Kenshin: I've always been told that demons were just myths and never really existed. I remember one legend I really enjoyed, about two powerful, unstopable demon thieves. Nothing was safe from them. Together, they stole some of the most valuable treasures of their world. I believe their names were ummm... *Straining to think* Youko... and uh...Ka... no...Ko...no umm... Ku...  
  
Kurama: Kuronue.  
  
Kenshin: Oh! You've heard the legend as well?  
  
Kurama: *Chuckles* Acually, I am quite surprised you've heard of me. You see, I am Youko.  
  
Miroku and Kenshin: What?! *anime fall again*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Sanosuke: There, that ought to hold you. * He somehow managed to tie InuYahsa and Hiei to some chairs.* (a/n: use you imagination on this one, and the rope he used was just lying around in the room)  
  
InuYasha: UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!! I HATE THIS!!! *He is thrashing around in the chair and bouncing up and down, until the chair breaks under him* Ouch!!! Damn it that hurt!!!  
  
Hiei: Fool, did you honestly think that could restrain me?  
  
Sanosuke: *Lokks at Hiei and gasps* Huh? What the hell?! *What used to be ropes is now ashes on the ground and the chair is smoldering*  
  
InuYasha: How the hell did you do that?  
  
Hiei: Hn!  
  
InuYasha: *Fidgeting with the ropes* Now.. if only I could... loosen these ropes.  
  
Sanosuke: *Sweatdrop* I uh... tied those pretty tight.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, and thanks to the back of this stupid chair being in my way, I can't claw the ropes apart. *He shifts around in the ropes and shimmys them towards his head, then he starts to chew on them.*  
  
Sanosuke: You're gonna try to chew the ropes off?  
  
InuYasha: *Growls and glares at Sanosuke, while chewing the rope*  
  
Sanosuke: Why am I in here?! Hey, what are you doing?!?!?!?!  
  
Hiei: Hn. * He is attempting to burn down the door, but the door is unharmed as the wall around it sets on fire.*  
  
Sanosuke: Ahhhh!!! You're gonna burn us all alive!!!  
  
InuYasha: *Almost free from the ropes* You'll burn alive, my kimono will protect me. It's stronget that any armor. (a/n: Is that thing a kimono, that's what I always hear it called. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
Hiei: I'm a fire demon, I'll be out of here before I even start to feel the heat.  
  
Sanosuke: *really nervous* I knew something was inhuman about you two! I'm gonna die!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Ai: *Eating popcorn and watch the activities taking place in the room via my surveillance system* I should probably extinguish that fire soon. Good thing I installed thise fire extinguishing sprinklers in room two! ^_^ What do you think girls? *Botan, Kagome, and Megumi are sitting with me on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the action.*  
  
Botan: Oh, thank you for inviting us Ai! This is so intresting.  
  
Kagome: You should probably put that fire out before this place burns down.  
  
Megumi: This popcorn is good. Thanks for inviting me.  
  
Ai: *Activating the sprinkler system* Yeah, too bad Kaoru couldn't come with you today Megumi.  
  
Megumi: Well... You know how buisy she is, with sword lessons and everything.  
  
Ai: Right... *Rolls her eyes* Oh! Here comes the water!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sanosuke: *Huddled in a corner, sucking his thumb* I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die...  
  
Hiei: This place will be ashes any time now.  
  
InuYasha: Almost free... huh? What's that noise?  
  
*The the of them look up at the ceiling just as water comes gushing out of the sprinklers. Sanosuke quickly grabs up his umbrella and opens it before he gets too wet. Hiei's fire goes out.*  
  
InuYasha: Ahh! Damn it! What the hell is this?  
  
Hiei: *On his knees, all dramaticy* NOOOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FLAMES OF FREEDOM!!!!!!!!! *He looks up and notices InuYasha and Sanosuke giving him funny looks, the room is silent except for the sound of the water pouring from the sprinklers. Hiei straightens himself up* Ahem...  
  
Sanosuke: Right...  
  
InuYasha: *Still attached to the back of the chair* Hey! The fire's out! Stop this stupid water!  
  
Sanosuke: Good thing I brought this umbrella.  
  
InuYasha: Let me see that thing! * He leaps at Sanosuke's umbrella. Sanosuke quickly closes it, bops InuYasha over the head, and re-opens it* Ow! Why the hell'd you do that?  
  
Sanosuke: It's my umbrella!  
  
Hiei: Fools, it's only water.  
  
InuYasha: Then why are you using that cloak of yours as a shield agains this water?  
  
Hiei: *Hiei has his cloak off and is holding it over his head as an umbrella* Hn!  
  
Sanosuke: If this water doesn't stop soon, we'll probably drown. *The water is already four inches deep* Ai wouldn't let that happen to us... would she? * The three look at eachother in horror*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, keep in mind that I would love to use ideas that anyone has at some point in the story, to spice things up a bit. If you have an idea that you would like to share, please feel free to review and share it with me. If I do use your idea, you will recieve credit of course! Chapter three should be up soon, I hope. Thank you! 


	4. A note to Reviewers

Hello! muchas gracias to my reviewers! I just love reading all of your compliments and your ideas for the story! *starts doing a freaky happy dance* Ok I'll stop that now.  
  
ANYWAY, I would also like to mention to all of you who have/are submitting me ideas, that I am hoping to use all of them. Yup that's right, all. I'm not quite sure what I can fit into the original context of the story, but I'll have no problem continuing the story and making it longer than it really is. Your reviews make taking the time to type and post this story worth it! Also, if people really love this story, then I'm gonna keep it going for a while. But it won't go too long of course, then it just gets boring. But hey, as long as I have ideas and I keep getting good reviews, the longer the story will last. Trust me, it wasn't all that long in the first place. Just keep the ideas comming! They are fun to read! ^_^ And also, this story was so much fun to write, I hated running out of good ideas, but your ideas have inspired me A LOT!  
  
However, on a little side note here, it may take me longer than usual to write the new material. I'm out of school, YAY!!! I wrote all of this story during my free time in school. I don't get much time out side of school to write. So don't get too disappointed when there is a prolonged interval of time between future chapters. Plus I am very busy this summer. Just keep reading, reviewing, and sending in ideas. Oh and if you do give me an idea, NO YAOI PLEASE!!!!!!! thanks. Not to offend anybody, but I am not a fan of yaoi, unless it is acually in the show itself. I'd hate to promise to use ideas, then get a yaoi submitted, and break a promise by not using that idea. So yeah, no yaoi. But all other ideas will be accepted, I hope. Well I better stop blabing and end this um little note. Thanks again for reading my story!!!! Adios!!! 


	5. Ch 3 Crazyness!

A/n: Chapter 3 finally has arrived!!! It took me so long because I decided to re-write this story from chapters 3 and up. I got so many good ideas from my reviewrs! THANKS!! Plus, I'm back in school so I'll have plenty of time to write new material. Oh, and check out my other story, "Yu Yu Hakusho Sitcom Style" It's pretty funny!  
  
Chapter 3 Crazyness!  
  
Kenshin: *Swirly eyed* I don't believe it! Is it true that you could be the demon legend I've heard about?  
  
Miroku: That can't be possible! I think you are just trying to fool us.  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, it's only a joke, that it is.  
  
Kurama: *Pulls out his rode* Really? Rose Whip! *The whip lashes out and cuts a chair in half* Do you two still deny that I'm a demon?  
  
Kenshin & Miroku: *Sweat drop* No...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sanosuke: Is this water ever gonna stop? *It is now almost a foot deep*  
  
InuYasha: *Free from the chair, pounding on the door* STOP THE DAMN WATER! THE FIRE'S OUT!  
  
Hiei: *Standing on a cahir with his cloak over his head* Stop your whining. It's only water.  
  
Sanosuke: I'd worry if I were you, becasuse if this water gets too deep, you'll be the first to drown!  
  
Hiei: No, I can swim  
  
InuYasha: I'll just stop this stupid water myself.  
  
Hiei: And just how are you going to do that?  
  
InuYasha: I'll just break off those things spewing out the water, then they won't be there for anymore water to come out through. *He stands on the back of a chair and takes hold of a sprinkler.* (a/n: Remember, he's from the feudal era and doesn't know how these new fangled things work ^_^)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ai: *Trying to shut off the water* Oh great! The damn thing is jamed!  
  
Kagome: What is InuYasha doing?  
  
Botan: I think he's trying to break the sprinkler...  
  
Megumi: *Gasp* Hey, I just now realized that the umbrella Sano has is my favorite one! *Stands up with a merciless look of revenge* That jerk will pay!  
  
Botan: Huh? It's only and imbrella.  
  
Kagome: What are you planing on doing? *Sarcastically* Put a laxative in his drink or something?  
  
Megumi: Hey! That's not a bad idea! *Pulls a medicine bag out of nowhere and starts digging through it* Now... Where did I put... yes! Here it is! *Pulls out a little brown bottle* This is the strongest stuff made. Just one drop and sweet revenge is mine!  
  
Ai: *Still trying to unjam the sprinkler* Chill Out Megumi, once you are back at the Kamiya Dojo, you can get all the revenge you want on Sano, but there is no way in hell that you'll pull that stunt here in my dojo!  
  
Megumi: Ok fine. *She smirks and puts the bottle in her pocket*  
  
Ai: Whoops, it broke, not good!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time Ai breaks the sprinkler valve, InuYasha breaks one of the sprinkler heads , resulting in water gushing uncontrolably from it  
  
InuYasha: AHHH!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Sanosuke: What did you do?!  
  
Hiei: He broke it, fool!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah I can see that!  
  
Hiei: Hn, then why did you ask?  
  
Sanosuke: You know what short stuff, I'm getting really tired of your attitude.  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
InuYasha: So, why don't you shut up before I make you!  
  
Hiei: Hn, you can't make me do anything you weak fool! (a/n: oooooo diss! ouch!)  
  
InuYasha: WHAT! WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?  
  
Hiei: I called you a weak fool, is your hearing as poor as your strength?! (a/n: harsh double whammy)  
  
InuYasha: Oh that's it! You're dead! *He pulls out Tetsusaiga and races towards Hiei, Hiei pulls out his katana and dodges InuYasha's blow*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan: Oh dear! Hiei and that other guy are fighting again.  
  
Kagome: His name is InuYasha. Aren't you going to stop them Ai?, They are going to kill eachother!  
  
Ai: *Still trying to stop the water* Yeah, when things get too hasty.  
  
Megumi: You mean they aren't already?  
  
Ai: No, they're just playing a violent game of tag now. I'll stop them after the first near death experience.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: ... And that's how I helped my team defeat Toguro's and win the Dark Tournament.  
  
Miroku and Kenshin are siting there bored stiff and falling asleep, listening to Kurama ramble on about his whole life story.  
  
Kenshin: Kurama sure can talk a lot, that he can.  
  
Kurama: Then, after the Dark Tournament I...  
  
Miroku: *Finally snaps* I can't take anymore of this torture!  
  
Kurama & Kenshin: Huh?  
  
Miroku jumps on Kurama with a rope and a gag. He manages to tie Kurama to a chair and gag him.  
  
Miroku: *Dusting his hands* Ahhhh, much better. (a/n: Credit goes to Kurayami no KitsuneYoukai for submitting that idea, I loved it, it was so cute ^_^)  
  
Kurama: *Angred* Mmwh mmwh mmwh mmwh?  
  
Miroku: *Rolls his eyes* He's still talking?!  
  
Kenshin: *Sighs and shakes his head* This isn't right.  
  
Miroku & Kurama: Huh?  
  
Kenshin: *Walks over to Kurama and tightens the ropes and the gag* Now it's right. You tied these ropes way to loose, that you did.  
  
Miroku: Oh...  
  
Kurama: Grrrrr........  
  
What will happen next? Does Sano get Megumi's laxative? Does Kurama ever get free? And if he does, how? Will the water ever stop running? What about Hiei and InuYasha's fight? You get to decide! Who ever sends the best ideas I'll use!!!! Be creative and send me a review with your idea!! Otherwise, I'll just create something. 


End file.
